I Like The Sound Of That
by gingersnapped907
Summary: A Mother's Day story one-shot. Andy has an idea to try and make Sharon's Mother's Day better. A small mention of Rusty and Sharon's last years Mother's Day fic. Though this one can stand alone. This story was inspired by the song, "I Like The Sound Of That" by: Rascal Flatts
**__**~I Like The Sound Of That~**__**

A Mother's Day story one-shot.

A small mention of Rusty and Sharon's last years Mother's Day fic. Though this one can stand alone, it wouldn't hurt to read the other one first. It's called "Rusty's Mother's Day Surprise."

 ** _ _ **Disclaimer:**__** _ _I own nothin' of Major Crimes, nothin'! Nor the song lyrics used within this fic!__

 _ _This story was inspired by the song, "I Like The Sound Of That" By:__ ** _ _ **Rascal Flatts**__**

* * *

"So, what do you think, will it work?" Andy asked his son-in-law.

Dean laughed then said, "You are kidding right? It sounds perfect. I don't see a problem at all in your plan."

Andy still felt worried, "but it's Mother's Day? You sure Nicole won't mind?"

The younger man tried to relieve his father-in-law's concern for his daughter. "Really, Andy the way I see it it's a win-win for everyone involved."

Feeling a bit better, Andy smiled as he confirmed the plan. "Well, then I'll be there Sunday. What time would work for you both?"

Thinking about it for a moment then Dean suggested, "Let's do 1:00, that way I'll feed them lunch and Nicole can have Mother's Day morning with the boys. You can have them the rest of the day."

After hanging up the phone, Andy called Sharon to see if she was free that day. Even though Rusty had told him there was nothing planned and that in-fact Sharon had insisted that he go spend time with Gus. He wasn't quite ready for her answer. "Sorry, Andy, I was just going to have a quiet Sunday alone."

"Oh, ok, that's fine," Andy couldn't hide the disappointment in his voice very well.

Feeling bad at how let-down he sounded, Sharon questioned into the phone, "Alright, what are you up to?"

Andy figured he would still have fun with the boys but really wanted to do this for her. "Oh, nothing. I don't want you to change your plans, Sharon."

"It's not necessarily a plan. If we didn't have a case, I was just going to stay home and do a bunch of nothing." Sharon starting thinking that maybe it would be better for her to get out of her empty house and not sit around moping on Mother's Day. She already felt better about changing her mind; Andy did have that effect on her, then she asked, "So where are we going?"

His voice was lighter when he replied, "It's a bit of a surprise but if you willing we'll be there to pick you up at 3." He wanted to spend a little time with his daughter before hurrying off with her children.

She couldn't help but smile at how Andy's voice perked up when she agreed to go, where they were going. What did he mean by we? Sharon had to ask. "We?"

Andy didn't acknowledge her question as he continued happily, "If that works for you and that way you can still have your quiet in the morning."

"Can I have a hint on what to wear, at least?" Sharon asked curiously. She had a sense of occasion but she wasn't big on surprises though.

Happy that she was agreeing to give up a calm lazy Sunday to spend some time with him, he said, "thank you for doing this, Sharon. Oh, just some comfortable casual clothes. It's nothing fancy, trust me, but I think you'll like it."

"Andy I don't always have to have fancy, as you called it. I hope you don't think of me like that." Sharon's voice had a rueful trace to it.

He instantly picked up on hurt in her tone and groaned at the thought of her having even thought that. "No, I don't think that at all. I'm sorry, Sharon that's not what I meant." Andy tried to make up for how he said it but just kept stuttering over himself. Great, he thought this wasn't going the way he wanted it to. It was supposed to be a fun idea and he wanted her to want to go out with him so he gave up by saying, "before I mess this up, even more, I'm going to hang up now. See you at the office tomorrow morning. Good night, Sharon." Then the line went dead.

Andy found out fast it wasn't easy keeping a secret from one of the best detectives in the LA police force. Sharon was relentless about finding out what he was up to. He almost gave in a time or two, but they finally made it to Sunday and had wrapped up their latest case. Andy hadn't been more relieved that the team had caught a high profile murder since it gave their captain something else to focus on instead of grilling him for information about where they were going this Sunday and who was this _we_ he mentioned.

Sunday afternoon as he was driving into the parking lot of Sharon high-rise, Andy's worry hit again. What if this wasn't her idea of a fun Mother's Day? He was pretty sure he knew her well enough after all these years, but she said she wanted a quiet day at home alone and this day would be anything but quiet. Andy knew she was missing her kids today and his grandkids wouldn't replace her children, but he hoped this would help ease the pain of having hers far away. The giddiness from the boys was contagious and automatically lessened the worry in Andy. As they got closer to Sharon's condo door, he halted them halfway down the corridor and whispered, "Ok now we need to be very, very quiet if we are going to surprise Sharon." The boys nodded their heads and tried to suppress more giggles. Giving them a minute to compose themselves, the best a seven-year-old and a five-year-old can, he whispered, "Ready?" With more eager nods they tipped toed the rest of the way.

Andy knocked while Anthony and Kyle hid by the doorway. When it swung open the boys jumped out and yelled, "Surprise, Happy Mother's day!"

Sharon jumped back herself and placed a hand to her chest. Then laughed as she almost got knocked over by dual hugs as they clung to her jean-clad legs. "Thank you, but what are you two little ones doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you both."

Andy leaned over the pile and gave Sharon a hello kiss. "Hi. These guys are the main part of the surprise. If this is too much I can take them myself?"

"Hi yourself." Sharon slid one hand along Andy's chest and gave him another kiss. "Take them where?" She asked while busying herself with peeling the youngest off her leg.

Anthony, who had let go of her other leg already, happily answered her question. "Grandpa Andy said he's going to take us to the amusement park. We are going to ride in go-carts, bumper cars and lots of other rides. It's Mother's Day and as a present to our new mom, Nicole, Grandpa said we'd give her a day off."

Sharon had been listening intently to him. The young man seemed very proud as he explained today's plan. "That's very sweet of your grandpa, Anthony." She said as she smiled at Andy. It was a sweet gesture all around but it was hearing him being called Grandpa Andy that made her smile the most.

"Daddy had us eat lunch earlier 'cause he said it would have time to digest, whatever that is and we won't throw up on the rides or you guys." The oldest boy added matter-of-factly.

"Oh, how nice," Sharon tired to hold back her laugh.

Not to be left out, a little voice added, "Mom told us to bring a jacket in case we get cold so you should too."

"Yes, right that's good advice, thank you, Kyle." Sharon went to her bedroom to get her brown leather jacket. When she came back Rusty had the boys laughing at something. "We are leaving, Rusty, are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Rusty raised a finger to his lips in an shh motion to the boys before turning to Sharon. "No, I'm good. I'm picking up Gus since Mother's Day is not his favorite holiday either. Well, except now that we both have you, Mom. We are going to visit Marianna and then Paloma. Her adopted parents said it would be fine to stop over for a little while."

Sharon was happy for the both of them but also knew that stopping by Gus's younger sister's grave won't be an easy thing. "I can go with you both if you want."

He hugged Sharon and said, "We'll be fine. Besides, it looks like you are needed elsewhere today." She followed Rusty's eyes to where there were two frowning faces staring up at them at the thought of Sharon not going with them.

"Yes, it looks like it, doesn't it? I wouldn't dream of letting these guys down." Sharon ruffled the hair of the little ones. Then turned back to her son, "Thank you for the letter you wrote me for Mother's Day. It really means a lot."

"I meant every word of it. Thank you for all you have done for me, Mom. I figured a letter from a personal place would be good since I got you a pretty nice present last Mother's Day. I didn't think I would be able to top that." Rusty looked at her smugly.

She shook her head and looked from her son to Andy. She had to agree it had been a very nice Mother's day last year. Even with missing her other two children. Since that day last year, her and Andy had come a long way and she could finally admit that they were indeed dating and in a relationship. She could also admit to herself for now that she had real feeling for the man giving her a lopsided smirk in front of her. Still looking at Andy she said to Rusty, "Yes, I agree."

"Now you should hurry up before they close the rides down," Rusty said while handing Sharon her purse and sunglasses off the entryway table.

"What?" Came out in unison from two disappointed little voices. "They wouldn't do that would they, Grandpa?" Kyle asked as he tugged on Andy jacket sleeve.

Andy was shaking his head, "no they won't. Rusty is just trying to get Sharon moving for you guys so we can go have some fun."

The boys cheered when Sharon announced, "Alright come on, let's go."

It was a very chatty car ride to the amusement park. Well, the boys chatted nonstop about anything and everything. The biggest topic of discussion was which ride they were all going on first. It was decided unanimously that the go-carts would be first and that the oldest boy, Anthony would ride with Grandpa Andy and that Kyle would ride with Grandma Sharon, as they had taken to calling her. She had looked at Andy with a tilted head for help when the youngest called her that the first time, but he just smiled and said, "I like that sound of that."

Sharon smiled back in agreement. She did like the sound of that. "I do too," she freely admitted.

Standing in line, Sharon held Kyle's hand as she casually brought up. "You sure you can handle this, Andy? You can sit and rest if you need to. You don't want to hurt anything."

He turned around to see a serious look on her face, but there was a lightness to her words. "No way and lose by forfeit? I don't think so. I see what you are trying to do here and it won't work. Come on, Captain let's race."

"We are here for the boys, aren't we Lieutenant? Do try and be careful, you have been thrown from enough moving vehicles this year." Sharon was trying hard to hold back a snort laugh.

Andy, who didn't think she was clever at all, replied, "Ha, I agree once was enough, but I've never been in better shape." His eyes traveled up and down her body. He leaned closer to her, his voice lowered a few octaves as he said, "and neither have you."

Her whole body vibrated from the sound Andy's deep voice caused, but Sharon rolled her eyes and played it off by saying, "Are you trying to distract me from the real goal here?"

"Is it working?" Andy smiled and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear, then let his hand slide down the side of her neck slowly caressing the soft skin with the back of his fingers. When he felt her shiver, he asked concerned, "Cold?" Sharon was speechless and feeling far from cold, so she just slowly shook her head no as she looked into his eyes.

Breaking the moment, Anthony chimed, "come on, Grandpa, it's our turn. Let's go pick out the fastest car." Andy frowned but laughed as he was pulled away from Sharon and onto the track.

The day continued on with more friendly competitions, with both sides breaking even. After having time at the rides, they spent the rest of the time playing the games. Sharon and Andy walked behind the boys holding hands as they kept an eye on the never-ending energy sources in front of them. "I like the sound of that," she said tightening her grip in his.

Andy asked confused while waving his free hand to indicating the chaos and noise around them, "What, all that?"

"No, the innocence of children's laughter." Sharon pointed to his grandkids giggling while fishing for prizes in the small duck pond before smiling up at him and adding, "thank you, Andy, for giving me an amazing Mother's Day and well Grandmother's Day." Leaning up on her toes since she was wearing low heel boots for comfort, she gave him a light kiss. Andy had other ideas though and held on tight to her hips to keep her in place against him and deepened their kiss.

"Oh, PDA, Grandpa. PDA," the older boy said loudly.

Sharon laughed into the kiss and stepped back from Andy, but just enough to lean into his side, as he wrapped his arm around her waist holding her close. She rolled her eyes at Andy's smirk then turned to Anthony saying, "humm, seems like someone has been talking to Uncle Rusty. I think."

"Yep. He secretly said if you two got too close and too quiet to say PDA. Sharon, what does PDA mean?" The boy asked inquisitively.

Andy decided to interrupt where this conversation was leading because he had no doubt Sharon would be quite literal in explaining to the youngster what PDA meant and didn't think they were ready for that just yet. "Hey, how about we go do a few more rides then get some dinner? I think we need to offset the sugar running through your system from all that cotton candy...you three ate."

There was a chorus of disagreement from them with Sharon's voice being the loudest to protest, "I agree with them, not fair. You ate most of it, Andy."

He laughed to see the boys were copying her; all three were standing with their hands on their hips and glaring at him. "Oh so you are turning the boys into little Darth's, now are you?" Andy picked up Kyle to a gleeful squeal and took Anthony's hand. "Come on and just for that I'm picking the next ride."

They ended up spending longer than they thought going ride to ride. As always the old saying was true, it's hard to leave when you are having fun. Finally getting to the car, they stopped for a bite to eat a little ways away. Sharon insisted to get the boys some real food with substance before sending them back to their parents on a sugar rush.

Later as Andy was driving to Nicole's, he quietly said, "I like the sound of that."

"What?" Asked Sharon as she lifted her tired head from leaning against the passenger window. She listened for a moment. She was exhausted from their day at the amusement park, but even when she was tired, she prided herself on paying close attention to her surroundings, especially when one had precious cargo in their car. "What, Andy? I don't hear anything the kids are sound asleep."

"Exactly," he then reached over with his free hand to take hers in his. "You know what else I like?" When she looked at him curiously he told her, "I like the sound of your ringtone when you're blowing up my phone."

That was not what she was expecting at all. "Well, that's random and I don't blow up your phone." She said glaring at him.

Andy knew it was weird bring it up but looking at her the song he used as her ringtone was in his head and the thought just came out. "It's cute, Sharon. It means you care and I like the sound of that."

Needing to explain herself more she added, "Ok, sometimes I get a bit worried and might call a few times when you don't answer, but if I'm not mistaken, wasn't it you that said, don't tell Sharon. You can correct me if I'm wrong here. So, sorry if I get concerned that I'm being left out of the loop."

"You are correct and I am sorry about that." He did honestly feel bad about holding back from her. "Yes, I did ask Provenza not to say anything to you, only to not have you worry. I was fine and I was going…."

"Fine? Oh, right you were fine." She said with an eye roll. "That was only the beginning of a lot of your health issues, but oh no you were fine." Sharon looked at him in disbelief that he was trying to justify not telling her he was hurt. That's when she realized what he had said before. "Cute? Worry is not cute. Wait? So are you telling me you don't answer the first few times I call because you like the sound of the ringtone you have programmed for me?"

"Well," Andy rubbed the back of his neck with the hand that wasn't on the steering wheel. This was getting worse and worse. "I don't do it intentionally. It's just when you call and I hear that song I let it…"

"What song is it?" Sharon cut him off again when she could see him hesitating. When she didn't think he would tell her, she said, "Andy, you do know it would only take one phone call and I can find out." She held her phone up to where he could see it and still keep his eyes on the road.

He shrugged his shoulder than with a smirk said, "actually, that's a great idea. Go ahead call it."

She was surprised how quickly he turned it back on her. Now Sharon wasn't sure she wanted to know. She stared down at the phone that was now in her lap. What if Andy had some theme song from one of her nicknames from her time heading IA? Did she really want to know? She always had a sense of humor and could take a joke but this was Andy, her boyfriend, not just one of the guys in the LAPD. "No...no it's fine. I don't think I want to know."

By this time they had pulled into Dean and Nicole's driveway. Andy reached over and placed his hand on hers, "just do it. You know you want to know," he said with a dare in his voice.

"Somethings are better not knowing." She had learned that life lesson the hard way mostly from Jack.

"You are a detective and you investigating things. That means like all of us in Major Crimes you are curious by nature." He squeezed her hand as he said again more seriously, "call my phone, Sharon." Andy pulled his cell out of his jacket pocket and placed it on the middle console.

At the sound of a quiet voice coming from the back seat, Sharon was relieved, "are we home, Grandpa?"

"Yes we are, I was just coming to get you and take you into bed." Andy's eyes didn't leave Sharon's as he spoke. "You, you are not off the hook. Do you think you can carry Kyle if I get Anthony?"

After getting the boys to bed and talking to Dean and Nicole for a little bit, Andy and Sharon were back on the road to take her home. Sharon had thought about it the whole time they were at Nicole's and knew he was right. Finally, she gave in, touching Andy's name in her phone directory and his chosen ringtone for her played. It took her about a second to realize what song it was, then quickly hung it up.

Andy casually leaned over while carefully driving and hit redial on her phone, sending, 'You Are So Beautiful To Me,' by Joe Cocker filling the car once again. It was a just the main chorus then it ended. Sharon didn't look at him, but from the corner of his eye, he could see the light blush in her cheeks. He spoke while keeping his attention on the road, "a very appropriate song and it's very true. You _are_ so beautiful to me."

It stayed quiet until they pulled into the drive of her parking garage Andy asked quietly, "Can I make another confession?" When he heard a hmmm he took that as a yes and mentioned, "When you let me stay at your condo during my blood clot dust-up... well... I loved hearing that shower turn on. Bet there's nothing but a towel on you." The small gasp she made echoed in the one again silent car. He liked the sound of that and added, "You singing along with some music playing, but they got nothin' on you."

Feeling little embarrassed, but she had to admit that she had thought about him too. With her singing, it had been a long time since she had felt like singing let alone during her showers and hadn't realized it had been that loud. If Andy was being honest with her she could return the favor to a point. In a soft voice, she said, "I didn't want to hear the coffee pouring. A goodbye kiss, then lockin' the door, sounded like leaving you."

A squeeze of her hand and a quick glance, he was relieved to see the twinkle in her eyes. With his confidence building, he continued with his admission, "When I drop you off after our dates, all I would think about is that it's a little too loud on the highway, I want to pull back in your driveway. It's way too quiet at my place and I wanted to come on over." Knowing this was probably going too far, he wanted her to know he wasn't trying to rush her into anything. "There are days I'd wait to hear that ringtone and you asking me to come on over. Because when you tell me to come on over, I like the sound of that. Just to be able to spend more time with you."

It took her a few minutes to speak. Sharon didn't know he felt this way and wanted him to know she wanted to spend more time with him too. "We are actually dating. You can tell me you want to come over. You did live at the condo, Andy, you can just come over whenever you want."

He nodded but they both knew he would never just drop by her condo, though it was nice to hear her say he could. He gave her a small smile, "I like the sound of that."

With the quiet overtaking the car again Andy went back to looking out his side window when he heard Sharon's ringtone playing from his phone. He turned to look quizzically at Sharon to see her holding her phone to her ear. "What are you doing?" He asked confused on why she would call him since they were sitting in the same car.

Her eyes were deadlocked on his as she said, "Answer your phone Andy or should I call back so you can hear the song play again?" Sharon moved her phone to play the ringtone played again. Their gazes met and Andy worried he had pushed this old-fashioned relationship too far and she'd rather tell him this way. But when he said hello into his phone, Sharon surprised him when she said in a low smoky voice, "everything you just said, I like the sound of that." Before he could hang up to actually talk to her in person she added, "And about me calling you, it does mean I care, but Andy, you do know that I more than care for you, right?"

Happy that Sharon wasn't calling him to let him know he messed up again. Andy set his phone down and leaned closer towards her whispering, "I like the sound of that."

As Sharon leaned closer to Andy she returned in a whisper, "want to come on over?"

He smiled and gave her a quick kiss, "I like the sound of that."

"Turn the radio on and turn down the lights?" Sharon dared to ask as her lips moved against his.

Andy followed a trail from her mouth to her ear with his lips. After releasing the sensitive earlobe from his teeth he said into her ear with a soft breath making her shiver, "I'm not goin' nowhere, I'm all yours tonight."

Sharon closed her eyes for a second as the timber from Andy's voice ran through her. Slowly opening them and looking into his dark brown eyes she softly said, "I like the sound of that."

They both shorten the space between them and met for another kiss, but this one was much more heated and intense. When Sharon moaned, Andy pulled back enough to see her eyes darken. At the hungered look he was giving her she licked her lips and couldn't help but moan again. Smiling that half smile of his Andy practically growled, "now I really like the sound of that," then he quickly moved in for a passionately deeper kiss.

 ** **~The end~****

* * *

 _ ** _ **Happy Mother's day to all and that's for anyone that is a caregiver to others in any capacity, for that's what being a mom truly means. Including children, adults, and fur-babies. There are all kinds of "moms" in this world.**_**_


End file.
